What Ifs
by Mac-alicious
Summary: What if...? It's those little questions that rattle around in your head. They drive you insane, wondering what your life would be like. A collection of what if pieces.
1. Scenario 1

A/N: This is my new "story". I put that in quotes because it's not really an on going story, each chapter is a story in itself. I took down every little situation from season 1-2 (and I'm starting to put down a few from 3) that I would like to have changed. And instead of writing a gazillion separate AU ficlets, I decided to put them all together in one story. So each chapter stands alone, and isn't connected in any way to the other chapter/story things. So, they will be in random order. This one is from Season 2, episode 2: Logan didn't go on the class trip--this is what I would have had happen if he did. It's not much different, but you get a little take from a different POV that wasn't originally there. It's kind of short, and it's in Logan's POV. Anyway, R & R! Thanks. -Mac

Dislcaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars...but I got both seasons 1 & 2 on DVD, the soundtrack, and a TV that gets CW to see the new season, so I don't feel so bad.

**What If: Scenario #1**

_What if Logan hadn't skipped the trip to the baseball stadium? What if he had gone on the trip with the rest of his journalism class?_

I cannot believe I got talked into this. There are so many places I would rather be right now. Duncan and I aren't even on the best of terms right now and I still he insisted on me coming on this stupid class trip.

My complaints are innumerable. The minute Duncan gets off this bus and Veronica detaches herself from his side he's getting an ear full of them. For one, this is _the _most uncomfortable heap of a bus. And it smells like shit to boot. I'm stuck here having to watch him and Veronica be all lovey-dovey and touchy-feely two rows in front of me. Not to mention the death glares Meg Manning keeps shooting Veronica. I just don't want to be here. I can't say that enough. I have so many better things I could be doing.

The actual trip was hardly rewarding. We met the mayor and his excessiely chipper daughter. Meeting that baseball player Terrance Cook, or whatever, was kind of cool. But not cool enough to bring this trip into a good light.

Fortuneately Dick got a limo arranged to pick our crowd up. Like I was ever getting back on that bus. It was totally rank. Dick offered a ride to Meg and she flat out refused. Hell, I could do the same thing to avoid Veronica and Duncan "cuddling." But I won't. He got me into this, I'll just have to tolerate it until we get back.

Then suddenly, Veronica decides to ride the bus. The only thing I would hate more than having to see them together is being cooped up with Duncan, alone. Well, Veronica just made my already lovely day so much better. Lucky for me, Duncan wasn't very talkative, even after we stopped at the little gas station.

I spent most of the ride silent, just as Duncan was. Dick was constantly bragging about the limo he had gotten us. The girls he was trying to pick up on practically laughed in his face. And Beaver looked the same as he always looked, scared shitless. He always did feel intimidated by big bro Dick.

I had just sat back with my eyes closed, hoping to catch some z's before we got back to school, when we heard it. An explosion--a big one and close too. I jerked up and watched the frantic faces of people trying to search out the source of the sound.

The limo pulled over to the side of the road and we all tumbled out. We came to the edge of the cliff--where the metal barrier was broken through--in time to watch the last feet of the bus submerge in the water, as debris floated to the surface and littered the water.

"Shit!" Duncan called as he watched the water. He stood next to me, his eyes wide.

"Duncan..." I tried to get his attention as realization dawned on me.

"What the hell happened?" Duncan added to his earlier comment.

"Duncan!" I said more firmly.

"What?" He finally turned to me.

"Veronica..." I started. "Veronica...was on the bus."

Duncan's face fell as he took in what I had said. I didn't want to even think about it. It was making me physically sick to think that Veronica..._my _Veronica--I don't care what Duncan thinks, she's _my _Veronica--could be...I can't even think about it.

I was standing there, speechless, staring at the spot in the water where only ripples marked the presence of the bus full of students. And Veronica. When it finally became too much to bear, I turned around in time to see Weevil ride up on his motorcycle with...

"Veronica?" I called out without thinking.

She was off the bike in a second and rushed to the edge. She stared down in disbelief. She let Duncan wrap his arms around her and pull her close. Even under the circumstances, when it should have been the farthest thing from my mind, that single act caused jealousy to flare up in me. I wanted to be the one holding her. I wanted to be able to touch her, to prove to myself that she was real, that she was alive. That she was really there. And it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. I looked away. I couldn't keep looking at them. I turned back to the water. I shook my head. It didn't make sense.

What had happened?


	2. Scenario 2

A/N: First of all, this is my second What Ifs scenario. It's obviously way different than the first one (from Season 2). This one is technically represented in Season 1, but it's a pre-series event. It's based on Veronica's flashback to the pep squad car wash on the day of Lilly's murder. This is going to be a little bit different than some of the other What If scenarios I'm going to do, because the same things still kind of happens. The only thing that really changes is that the events leading up to it and the aftermath are tweaked to be a little different. You'll understand once you read it. So that's about it for the story.

Secondly, if you haven't noticed already I have a touch of an inclination toward LoVe (which means the latest ep Spit & Eggs made me mad & sad). So many of these may have a touch of LoVe, maybe not a ton that it's obvious but some. (I will have a few that are completely LoVe, just to satisfy my what ifs from the more recent episodes).

Thirdly, I have a ton of what ifs listed from pre-series to season 3. But I'm completely open to suggestions. If you have any what ifs you'd like for me to try out you're welcome to add them in on a review (even if that's the only thing you write--though I would love feedback). If I already have it down, I might just do it faster. If I don't then I'll add it on. I do tend to write things that lean toward LoVe, I would love to experiment with other stuff too, so anything you guys have for me.

Thanks a lot! Read and Review! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. Dang.

**What If: Scenario #2**

_What if Lilly had shared her "good secret" with Veronica at the car wash?_

"I've got a secret." Lilly replied smiling her brightest smil in my direction. "A good one."

"Lilly Kane has a secret?" I exclaimed sarcastically, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You should be." Lilly commented. She lowered her voice and leaned closer to me, "You'll never guess what it is."

"Okay, Lilly, tell me." I said, watching her as she prepared herself to tell me.

"Girls, get a move on. Less talking, more scrubbing." Our pep squad instructor called out.

Lilly giggled, "I'll tell you later."

Lilly moved away to another car. I finished wiping down the window of the car in front of me and moved on as well. I don't know why Lilly's comment stuck with me. Lilly always had secrets. It was just the way she was. It was one of the reasons her relationship with Logan didn't last for very long at a time. I've lost count of how many times they've broken up. Lilly was secretive. She tried to keep an maysterious air about her. She said it was more attractive than the what-you-see-is-what-you-get persona. But if she was always this way, why did this time seem different?

Maybe it was because of the slight change in her tone of her voice, or the fact that this time when she said it was a "good" one she really meant it. To Lilly every secret was a good one, but this one must be an incredible one. I can't decide if that's a good thing or not. With Lilly secrets can be really amazing or terrifying. They aren't the normal innocent secrets, with Lilly they had a different type of depth.

I finished scrubbing down another car and joined Lilly at another car. Maybe I would finally get that secret out of her. It was driving me crazy, thinking about it. Lilly moved around the car and came to stand by me.

"So Lilly, about this secret of yours..." I started.

"Oh, you're going to love this." Lilly smirked. "It's such a good secret."

"So?" I prompted.

"You know that biker guy...Weevil?" Lilly questioned, her voice quiet so no one else would hear us.

"Isn't his name Eli something?" I frowned. Lilly nodded. "What about him?"

"Well...I've kinda been seeing him." Lilly replied nonchalantly, then laughed. "If you know what I mean."

"Lilly!" I exclaimed, my mouth open. I noticed the attention it drew, and added quietly. "I mean, what about Logan?"

"Ah, that's on the rocks anyway." Lilly shrugged, turning back to the car. Her signal that the conversation was over.

It wasn't over so much for me, though. I knew Lilly tended to be a little boy crazy, but she usually could control herself. This time, he was a biker for God's sake! With muscles, and tattoos and a motorcycle! And probably a criminal record! It was just too crazy, even for Lilly.

"But..." I began.

"Look Veroncia, it's not that big of a deal okay? And come on...Logan and me? That was never gonna last in the long run." Lilly cut me off. "We're not compatible the way we used to think we were."

"But I thought..."

"It's not like Weevil is the only guy I'm seeing anyway. I just know that if Jake and Celeste ever found out about him they would probably blow their tops. They'd probably 'forbid' me to see him. Even thought that would be more fun anyway." Lilly laughed. "It would be hilarious."

"So, what? Your parents like Logan too much?" I frowned. It was typical Lilly, and it would still always confuse me.

"Yeah, I guess so. But why are we talking about Logan so much? There are better things to talk about." Lilly shrugged off my question.

"Okay." I replied, "Why don't we talk about the _other_ guys you're seing?"

"Now that's a secret I'm not even going to share with you, best friend of mine." Lilly winked at me..

"Come on Lilly. What could be worse than Weevil?" I asked.

"Believe me Veronica, there are a lot of things worse than the boy with the bike. You're just too naive to know about them." Lilly joked, "And your dad would have a hissy fit if I told you about them."

"Really, Lilly? What are you doing that's so bad?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Lilly smirked.

We were quiet for awhile as we washed down a couple more cars. I knew their was something about this time. Not only was she seeing another guy when she had a boyfriend--she was seeing several guys. Maybe this wasn't exactly anything new for Lilly, but she usually filled me in on her indescretions against Logan. If she wasn't telling _me_, it was something big. It was something that would mean trouble for all of us.

The car wash was about to end, and we were finishing up on our last car when Lilly came around. "So, you _really_ want to know? And don't say no, because you've got that look...yes I know that look...when you can't stand not knowing something."

"Okay I admit it. I'm curious." I said.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Lilly sighed dramatically, "It's Aaron."

"Aaron?" I questioned. It had a familiarity to it, but I couldn't place it. It wasn't connecting. Then it dawned on me. "Aaron, Aarone Echolls? _Logans dad_?!"

"Shush, Veronica." Lilly's eyes went wide.

"But he's so...old." I cringed, "And he's married."

"It's amazing that a man of his age can be so good at..." Lilly started to explain but I cut her off.

"That's okay. I don't want to know." I shook my head. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know. It just did." Lilly shrugged. "It's purely physical."

"I don't know if that's really an excuse." I said.

"It's not an excuse. Do I really need an excuse?" Lilly asked, starting to walk away as she finished our car.

"Lilly...it's wrong." I stated following her.

"That just makes it all the better." Lilly turned to me. "I'm supposed to meet him after this, while Logan's out of town."

"Lilly, you can't go." I shook my head.

"And why not?" Lilly countered.

"Don't you know how much this would hurt Logan if he found out? I mean, it's his _father_!" i exclaimed, desperately trying to make her reconsider.

"That's why he's not going to find out. You're not going to tell him, right?" Lilly asked me.

"No." I said simply.

"Good." Lilly responded. "I'll see you later, Veronica. Kay?"

"Okay." I nodded.

For the rest of my life I would regret letting her go so easily.

Later that night, on the way home with my dad, he would get a call about a disturbance at the Kane residents. Lilly's house. It was the worst experience, seeing her broken and bloody, sprawled out on the pool deck. I could have stopped it. If I had just tried a little harder to make her not go...maybe this wouldn't have happened.

If I had fought a little harder, maybe Lilly wouldn't have died. Maybe I wouldn't have had to make a statement about her having an affair with Aaron Echolls, and see it splashed across the tabloid covers. Maybe I wouldn't have had to see the look that crossed Logan's face when he found out. Maybe I wouldn't have had to live with the guilt of letting her go. Maybe things would have been different.

Lilly's murder would change me, drastically. The fact that my dad was able to prove Aaron Echolls guilt with tapes he found in Lilly's room--he wouldn't tell me what was on them--and that he was convicted at trial, only slightly eased my guilty feelings. I couldn't get over the fact that I had played a part in the chain of events that would lead to her death. Even when I had my dad to lean on and my mom to talk to. Even when Logan and I found a way to support each other through this troubling time--when we were never very close. Even when I had the closure of having her killer behind bars. Despite this, I was changed. There was this emptiness in me that I knew would never be filled. The innocence that had separated me from Lilly died along with her.

I was different. Everything was different. Nothing was going to go back to normal. Normal didn't exist anymore. I wasn't stupid, I knew Neptune has had its share of problems--but nothing like this has ever happened before. A sixteen year old girl brutally killed in her own home, the kind of reach this had was unbelievable. It affected everyone in our town. But it affected those closest to her most: me, Logan, _Duncan_. And as I began to deal with how I felt about it...just began to live with myself...everything began to fall apart.

My mom's drinking problem got out of control and it got out that she had been having a long time affair with Jake Kane--long enought that it was possible that I was...I can't even think about it. At the very least it explained why Duncan acted the way he had when he broke up with me. My dad threw himself into his work, trying to avoid missing her. Duncan refused to speak to both me and Logan for a long time--before cutting ties all together. He took off and I haven't seen him since. My overall life experience took a dive, and it made me feel terrible--helpless and alone. The only thing I had left to hold onto was, surprisingly, Logan.

And I held on tight. And he let me. I know he held onto me as well. He was having a rough time as well. Besides the fact that his father had an affair with his girlfriend and then ended up killing her, and was now in jail for it, his mother had sunk into a depression over her husband's actions. The doctors feared that she might attempt suicide. His mother is all he had left after Lilly's death, and Duncan's desertion and now she was slipping away as well.

We clung to each other, leaned on each other. We wanted to make it through this...and we would. We would do it together.

A/N2: Thanks for reading! Again, if you have any what ifs you'd like for me to lay out for you add them in a review. Thanks again! Review and I'll love you! Thanks! -Mac


	3. Scenario 3

A/N: First of all this is Scenario #3. This is based off of the Season 2 Finale. When Veronica first arrives at the Neptune Grand party (celebrating their graduation), she goes to talk to Logan--trying to find Beaver. When I first watched it, I saw this look cross Logan's face (when Veronica got quiet about what she thought Beaver did as Dick walked up) that made me think he had an idea that something was wrong with Veronica. Of course he didn't act on it, if that was part of the actual ep. This is what I would have had happen if Logan did notice that something is wrong and did something about it. Again, like the last one this kind of starts out the same and ends the same as the actual ep went, but the middle stuff is from my imagination.

Secondly, if you haven't noticed already I have a touch of an inclination toward LoVe (which means the latest ep Spit & Eggs made me mad & sad). So many of these may have a touch of LoVe, maybe not a ton that it's obvious but some. (I will have a few that are completely LoVe, just to satisfy my what ifs from the more recent episodes).

Thirdly, I have a ton of what ifs listed from pre-series to season 3. But I'm completely open to suggestions. If you have any what ifs you'd like for me to try out you're welcome to add them in on a review (even if that's the only thing you write--though I would love feedback). If I already have it down, I might just do it faster. If I don't then I'll add it on. I do tend to write things that lean toward LoVe, I would love to experiment with other stuff too, so anything you guys have for me.

Thanks a lot! Read and Review! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.

**What If: Scenario #3**

_What if Logan had been able to read Veronica's face at the party that night? What if he had noticed something was wrong and done something about it?_

There was something really wrong. It wasn't because she was asking for Beaver, which was unusual on its own. It was because of the look on her face when she asked about him. She got quiet really quick when Dick turned up--Veronica never gets quiet like that. She speaks her mind no matter who's listening. Something was wrong, and I was going to figure out what it was.

I shook Dick off and he returned to the celebration, drink still in hand. I followed after Veronica's retreating form. I watched as she approached the front desk. I was about to join her when I got stopped by a couple of people. It took a minute to get away from them. I know, great party, congrats on the grad. I've heard it all. But right now I've got places to be...

When I reached the front desk, Veronica was growling in frustration. "You have got to give me something! This is a matter of life and death!"

"Hey Veronica, what's going on?" I inquired coming to stand beside her.

Veronica looked up at me and then back at the receptionist. "I need information, _vitally _and she won't give it to me."

"I'm sorry miss. I can't disclose any information about our guests." The lady had on that phony may-I-help-you smile and a tone that said she wasn't going to repeat herself again. "It would be an infringement on their privacy."

"There isn't anything you can do?" I questioned. I didn't even know what I was asking about--but if Veronica thought it was important, it was important.

"No sir. There isn't."

"Oh, this is useless." Veronica muttered moving away from the front desk and keying something in on her phone.

I followed, "Veronica, what's going on?"

"Look, Logan. I have to do this." She replied, not looking at me but focusing on her phone's screen.

"I can tell something is wrong. Tell me what it is." I demanded, and she looked up at me. She still had that look in her eyes. Only it was worse now--more intense. More desperate.

"Beaver...Beaver is the one who..." Veronica began, "I didn't want to say anything in front of Dick, but..."

"What happened?" I prompted. "What did he do?"

"He's the one who blew up the bus. He did it. He killed all those people, Logan." Veronica responded. "Marcos and Peter. Meg. And he's got Mac, alone, in a room somewhere. He could do anything to her. I've tried to warn her, but she's not answering her phone or responding to my texts...And that woman doesn't understand reason, won't help me at all...I don't know what to do!"

Every word came out fast and slurred together. "Veronica, calm down."

"I can't. Mac is my friend. One of my only friends. If he hurts her, it's my fault for not figuring it out sooner, for not getting to her in time." Veronica made to continue but her phone gave a ring and she glanced down to read it. "Oh, thank God! Mac wants me to meet her on the roof."

Veronica turned to head for the elevators but I stopped her. "Are you sure that's smart?"

"Logan, it's _Mac_. She probably just got my message, and she wants to get as far away from him as possible. I mean do you blame her?" Veronica raised her eyebrows at me in question.

No, I didn't blame her, but somethind didn't quite add up. It didn't sit right with me. "Then I'm going with you."

"No, Logan. Mac won't want to talk about it in front of you. She needs comfort." Veronica shook her head at me.

"And you _both_ need protection." I countered. "If what you're saying about Beaver is true, that means there is a murderer running loose in this building and you have no idea where he is...You're not going alone."

"Fine, but we have to hurry." Veronica turned back toward the elevators.

I followed her into the first open elevator. She was preoccupied with her phone and I was watching her, when we looked up to push our floor button, het was there. Veronica gave a little start beside me. I take it she hasn't had a run in with him since his acquittal. I have, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Ah, Veronica, Logan." My father replied. "Fancy seeing you here."

Veronica took a step back toward the wall of the elevator, and moved closer to me. She stayed quiet but her eyes never left his face. We watched him stepped closer to us as he spoke again.

"You look surprised, Veronica." He remarked, "I'm a free man now, we might just run into each other now and again."

"I'll have to be more careful about where I go, from now on." Veronica said.

"Oh, come on Veronica." He frowned, "Logan's already accepted that I'm going to be around."

"Leave her alone." I commanded, stepping in front of Veronica so that I was between them. "You've hurt her enough."

"Oh really? What have I done?" My father was getting cocky now. I didn't like him when he got cocky.

"Well, for starters..you murdered her best friend." I commented sarcastically, "Then you locked her in a freezer box and tried to murder her _and_ her father."

"That's not what the jury said happened." My father smirked.

"You killed her." I exclaimed in a burst of emotion. "And you know you did. Deny it all you want. You may have gotten off, but I know you killed Lilly."

"She was going to ruin everything. She was going to ruin _you_." He replied.

"Don't act like it was some paternal reflex. Cause, I for one know you couldn't care less." I responded. "And that didn't give you the right to murder her! She didn't deserve to die."

He was about to reply when the elevator doors slipped open. "Well, this is my stop."

I watched as he stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway. I kept my eyes on him until the doors closed again. I looked to Veronica and she looked so uncomfortable. I hated that he could effect her in such a way. And it was all my fault. Just another thing for me to feel guilty about.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a moment.

"I'll be fine. I've got other things on my mind." Veronica shook her head and looked up at the floor numbers. The next thing she said was so soft, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it. "Lilly will get her justice eventually."

The doors slid open and I followed Veronica without a word. I just kept thinking about what Veronica said Beaver had done. It didn't make sense. I couldn't believe that he was capable of something like that. I never thought he could have it in him. I mean, why would he do such a thing?

"Veronica, are you sure it was Beaver? I just don't think he's the type of person who would do this. And he would have to have a reason." I said, as I followed her toward the roof.

"Logan, I'm positive. When he played on Woody Goodman's little league team, The Sharks, he was molested. So were Marcos and Peter. They wanted to come forward, but Beaver didn't want them to bring him into it. He blew up the bus knowing that they would be on it, all so that he could keep his secret hidden." Veronica explained, then looked to the ground. "And that's not all he did. He used me to expose his father, he killed Curly Moran and he...he raped me at Shelly Pomroy's party sophomore year."

"But I thought...Duncan..." I began. It was a lot to take in. The idea that he had hurt Veronica that way, before all of this...two years before.

"Before, Duncan, uh...I was unconsious and Dick pushed him into a room with me. Beaver told me he ran out and left me there...he lied." Veronica responded quietly before pushing open the door to the roof. I followed but watched her the entire time. It was too much. For her and for me.

"Mac!" Veronica called, as her eyes searched the entire lenght of the roof.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glance of movement in the shadows. I whipped around to see what it was. I was hoping it was Mac--for Veronica's sake. What I found was not what I was expecting.

Without taking my eyes off of him, I called her attention to him. "Veronica."

"What?" She questioned and she too turned. "Oh God."

"Logan, are you in on this little vigilante mission too?" Beaver had his head tilted observing us as he walked out of the shadows. He raised his arm and I finally noticed the gun in his hand as it came to be aimed at us. "I should have guessed."

"Where's Mac? What did you do to her?" Veronica questioned, walking forward so she was next to me.

"Don't move!" Beaver called, and Veronica stepped back a step her eyes wide. "So, Beaver's a killer, huh? You think I killed her too?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Veronica replied. "After what you've done..."

"What exactly do you think it is that you know?" Beaver raised his eyebrows in question.

"I know everything. Everything you did. All the people you killed." Veronica replied, "You did it."

"Are you sure about that?" Beaver smirked, "Are you sure don't have the wrong guy? It wouldn't be the first time."

"_You're_ the one with the gun." I said, and his attention turned from Veronica to me. "Why don't you tell us."

"None of this would have happened if they would have just kept their mouths shut! They couldn't just leave it alone." Beaver exclaimed.

"That didn't mean they deserved to die!" Veronica countered, stepping forward angrily.

"I said don't move!" Beaver yelled. "I will blow a hole in your pretty little head. Think I won't? Why don't you just try me."

Veronica got quiet and it sunk in that he would really shoot her. He would kill her without hesitation. I couldn't let him do that. There had to be a way to talk him down. There had to be a way to stop him from doing anything rash and stupid.

"Beaver, you don't want to do this." I replied, "You're already in trouble as it is. Don't make it worse than it already is for yourself."

"Make it worse? Who else do you think knows? The only people who know are on this roof, and in the next few minutes, none of them will be talking if you know what I mean." Beaver chuckled. "So who wants to go first?"

"You're going to kill us?" I responded.

"I told my father." Veronica spoke up. "He knows everything. You kill us and he will take you down so hard, you'll never know what hit you."

"Ah, thanks for reminding me." Beaver said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Your dad's on Woody's plane with him now, isn't he? They're actually on their way here right now. You remember the bomb they found in his car? Yeah, well I put one on his plane too...I push one button and the last people who might incriminate me will be little bits raining over Neptune."

"No!" Veronica exclaimed, her eyes wide in horror. She was close enough to me that I could feel her shaking. "Don't."

"You want to say goodbye, go ahead and call him. I'll give you a minute." Beaver replied.

"Beaver don't do this." I tried to stop him as Veronica scrambled with her phone. The only response he gave was to start a countdown.

"Come on, pick up, pick up." I heard Veronica murmur into her phone. "Daddy, please pick up."

"That's too bad." Beaver said, he looked down at his phone and a moment later, the sound of an explosion filled our ears.

We whipped around to see the blast light up the sky. Veronica shook her head. "No."

"Well, would you look at _that_." Beaver laughed. "It's Fourth of July come early."

Veronica's legs gave out and she crumpled toward the ground. I went with her, pulling her body into mine. I held her close as she cried. She curled into me, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her. All the while Beaver stood over us, watching.

"Ah, how sweet." He replied. "Too bad it's not going to last long."

I felt Veronica's hand move. I looked down to see her reaching into her bag. I couldn't figure out what she was searching for. Then I saw it. As Beaver squatted down closer to Veronica. I moved an inch away so she could get her arm around. After that, it happened so fast. Veronica spun her arm around and hit Beaver in the chest with her tazer. He faltered and I dove at him, the gun flying from his hands. Veronica moved away quickly as I held Beaver to the ground. He tried to fight me, but I had always been stronger than him. That hadn't changed.

"Logan, move away from him." Veronica said.

I looked up to see Veronica standing over us, the gun now in her hands. I didn't move. "Veronica, that isn't how to handle this. It's over. We got him."

"He doesn't deserve to live! Not after what he did." Veronica shook her head.

"That isn't for you to decide." I stood right in front of her and reached out my hand. "Give me the gun, Veronica."

She stared at me blankly for a few moments before her fingers loosened their grip on the gun. It dropped into my hand, and I pulled Veronica into a hug. Then I caught sight of movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Beaver lifting himself over the railing of the roof. He was going to jump.

"Beaver don't!" I called out, even as every cell in my body told me to let him go, let him do it.

"My name is Cassidy!" He cried out in response.

"Cassidy, don't."

"Why not?" He asked, waiting only a moment for an answer that wouldn't come. "That's what I thought."

He stepped off the edge and Veronica gave a little gasp beside me. I stared at the emptiness in front of me that he had just filled, and I hated myself for the one thought that crossed my mind.

Good riddance.

A/N2: Okay, so if you noticed the fact that Logan was there changed not only the scene with Aaron and the front desk lady, it also cause Beaver to not think about taking Veronica's bag. I figure while he was talking to Logan he didn't notice her bag (because Logan was the first person he saw). Then also, I think I made Beaver a little more psychotic and ... I don't know, he was meaner. Unlike my fics that I wrote around the actual episode--I made Veronica and Logan really (like positively) want him to die. Anyway...R&R! And remember I'm taking ideas for what ifs. My kind of policy with that is if I get one I already have I'll do it sooner, and if I get a new one I asteric it and give you guys credit for the idea if I use it. And the ones that deal with character I don't normally used (like I got one about Mac and Beaver) it'll probably take a while...but I like challenging myself--so I'll try. R&R! Thanks! -Mac


	4. Scenario 4

A/N: And I'm back with a new what if! There's three more written to be typed up and posted, but I don't know when I'll get around to it. Anyway. It's a season 1 what if. When Veronica finds the cameras in the pool house, I kept wondering if she would have ever blamed Logan for killing Lilly if she didn't believe he had tried to tape them. Because I would assume that if she thought he could hurt her, then he could hurt LIlly...right? So if she had given him a chance to explain...maybe the season would have ended differently. I don't know this doesn't show much change...most of my most recent ones seem to be more like missing scenes...anyway.

Oh, and If you have any what ifs, let me know and I might just try them out. I'm open to anything at this point. Put it in a review or PM or someting. Thanks. Let me know what you think! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.

**What Ifs: Scenario #4**

_What if Veronica hadn't ran off when she found the cameras in the pool house? What if she had given Logan a chance to explain about them?  
_

I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at myself on the screen. I was absolutely fuming, but I kept my outward demeanor collected--as much as I could. I couldn't understand how Logan could try and do that to me--after what he had just said. I couldn't fathom why he would want to hurt me in that way.

Finally Logan returned. "Hey Veronica, you ready for...That is not a happy face. What happened?"

Without a word I turned toward the screen in front of me, clearly displaying me and Logan in grainy detail. Logan turned toward it, following my gaze. And he actually had the nerve to look confused. Confused! I shouldn't have been surprised, he always was good at playing dumb.

"Oh, God. Veronica..." Logan started, but I didn't want to hear it.

"What was the purpose, huh, Logan? Why would you want to do that to me?" I cried out gesturing toward the screen. I inwardly fought back tears. I wasn't going to cry over him.

"Veronica, I didn't..."

"Don't you dare say you didn't know! I'm not stupid Logan."

"I didn't!" Logan exclaimed and the power behind it made me choke back my retort. The sincerety in it, caused me to go silent. He continued, "I didn't know there were cameras here. I didn't put them here."

"Then who did Logan? Huh? Who would want to tape us?" I questioned.

"Maybe it wasn't meant for us--for you. Did you even think of that?" Logan walked past me and put down the drinks he had brought. "I mean I'm not the only one who uses this place. My..._dad._.."

Logan trailed off and looked up at me. He had come to a realization at the same time as me. It was his father's pool house. It would make sense that his father had put the cameras there.

"Oh Logan. God, he would have had a tape of us..Oh God!" I cringed at the very possibility. "What could he want with cameras here?"

"You know he cheated on my mom." Logan stated simply. "I guess he wanted souveneirs from his escapades."

As he said this he moved toward the screen and started to sort through some of the tapes. He read off some of the names and dates as he tossed the tapes back where he found them. I found it odd that I recognized some of the names.

"Logan, some of those are girls that go to our school." I replied. "That's just...that's just..."

I couldn't finish my sentence, but Logan nodded his understanding. "That about sums up my dear old Dad."

"Logan..."

"It's a crazy thought that he might not be as grand as the tabloids make him out to be." Logan said dryly. "But I guess I really am a chip off the ol' block."

"Logan, you're not like him." I tried to reassure him, but I don't think he was really listening to me.

"But I must be a little, right? I have his genes. I mean you thought..." Logan paused, "You thought the cameras were mine. You suspected they were mine and I was going to...Did you really think I would do that to you? To _you_, Veronica? Did you think I would deliberately hurt you like that?"

"I didn't want to think you would." I answered truthfully. And I already regretted ever suspecting him.

"But you did." Logan nodded. "I understand Veronica, I do. It makes sense. I brought you here, it would have to be me. I know how your mind works Veronica. It's okay."

"Logan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Logan shook his head. "I just need you to know, I would do that to you. I know this may be all uncertain and shaky and new between us. And I'll make my mistakes. But I learned my lesson with Lilly...I want something different for us. You mean something to me, Veronica. I wouldn't do something stupid like this. I don't want to lose you yet"

I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and a moment later Logan sat next to me. He took my hand and held it lightly in his. In that moment, I believed him unconditionally. He wouldn't hurt me.

And as sure as I was that he wouldn't hurt me, when my father suggested that he might have hurt Lilly, I knew he hadn't. He couldn't have. I refused to believe it. When I found the tapes in Lilly's vent, I didn't need to watch them to know what was on them. All I had to see was the scrawl of her name and the date to know. Logan hadn't hurt Lilly. But I knew who had.


	5. Scenario 5

A/N: And another. So I had more time on my hands than I thought. Um this is Season 2, Veronica went to visit Meg and found out she was pregnant. She wasn't very happy with Duncan. But they didn't break up or anything...she just helped him leave. I just wondered how Duncan would tell her if he told her himself...before she found out on her own. And it's a little different, but I think Veronica would still help Duncan leave with the baby. And she does what she does assuming that when Meg did wake up she would be alive. Okay, anyway.

If you have any what ifs. Let me know. Thanks! Let me know what you think. Review, review! -Mac

Disclaimer: Don't own VMars.

**What Ifs: Scenario #5**

_What if Duncan had told Veronica that Meg was pregnant, rather than her having to find out herself?_

"Veronica, I need to talk to you about something."

I hate those words. _I need to talk to you_ and _we need to talk_. They always mean something bad--or at least they rarely mean anything good. As Duncan says them, my stomach twists into knots. I don't know what to expect.

"Okay." I nodded.

"You are probably going to want to sit down for this." Duncan suggested, gesturing toward the couch in the middle of the Neptune Grand suite. As I gave a cautious glance toward the door to Logan's room, he added, "Logan's not here right now."

Those are another few words I hate. Not the ones about Logan. The other ones. _You're going to want to sit down._ That never means anything good. That means that what I am going to say is going to be so shocking or so horrid that there is a possibility you're going to pass out or faint or collapse--so let's put you in a chair so you don't hurt yourself when you do. Really, I just want to say, who are you to tell me I _want_ to sit down to hear what you have to say. I would, personally, want to stand for bad news. Easier to storm out that way.

But I complied, I sat down with Duncan on the couch. "Duncan, what's going on?"

"I have something I want to tell you." Duncan was avoiding my eyes. "It's really important that _I_ tell you."

"What is it?" I questioned. I was curious, but his current behavior was making me think that I didn't want to know.

"You know I've been visiting Meg a lot lately." Duncan replied and I nodded. "I just...I just--I didn't want you to find out from someone else. I need to be the one that tells you. You deserve to hear it from me."

I wanted to just scream _'spit it out already.' _But Duncan was nervous about what he had to tell me, so I remained silent to let him tell me. I let him take his time with it. I wasn't going to rush him into it, he might not tell me if I try to force him to say it.

"Veronica, I never asked for this to happen. You have to know that." Duncan murmured. "We hadn't planned this. I didn't know until just recently. And I was trying to find a way to tell you."

"Duncan, I'm listening." I prompted.

"Meg is..." Duncan took a deep breath. "Meg is pregnant..."

My stomach sank and my lungs refused to supply me with air to breathe. This was not what I had expected. To be honest, I don't know what I was expecting. I looked away from Duncan, focusing instead on my lap. I needed to breathe before I could say anything. He took my silence as something different.

"Veronica you have to believe me. She didn't tell me, not before...I found out after she got into the hospital. I didn't know how to tell you, otherwise I would have told you sooner."

"No Duncan. It's not that..." I shook my head. "What does this mean?"

"She hasn't even woke up yet, but her parents are already talking about taking the baby away from her--from us." Duncan responded. "Veronica, her parents, you know how..._you know_."

I nodded, I knew. "You have to be there for her and the baby. You can't let them..."

"Veronica, I'm not leaving you. If that's what you think..."

"Maybe we were kidding ourselves." I ignored his comment. "We were stupid to think nothing would come between us this time...I mean there's always _something_."

"We can work this out..." Duncan was still trying, and I was running. _So like me_.

"Maybe we shouldn't try. I know you'll do the right thing. And I'm thinking the right thing doesn't involve me." I offered him a weak smile and nothing else.

I let out sigh and stood. I collected myself and headed for the door. I couldn't stay there any longer. I had my hand on the door knob before he spoke up. I turned back to him.

"Veronica, you don't have to..."

"Yes I do." I nodded and he gave up trying to stop me.

A moment later I was out the door and heading for the elevator. I let the tears start to fall as I reached for the down arrow. I knew I wasn't wrong in my actions, but it still hurts. As I hit the button a couple more times in frustration, I was surprised to see them spring open. I was about to step in when I caught sight of its occupant.

Logan was about to step off, but froze when he saw me. I slipped past him and leaned against the back of the elevator. I expected him to step out and completely ignore that I had been there. But he saw the tears, and he didn't keep walking. He held the elevator doors open.

"What happened?" There was too much sincerety in his voice, too much concern.

"Um...Meg is pregnant." I didn't know why I was saying this. "But you probably already knew that. You're his best friend, I'm only his girlfriend. _Ex_-girlfriend."

"I didn't...wait, what?" Logan frowned and stepped into the elevator, the doors sliding closed behind him. He pressed the button for the lobby for me before he turned back to me. "Could you repeat that?"

"Meg Manning is pregnant. Duncan is the father." I repeated sharply. "And we've pretty much broken up."

"Why? Why did you break up? Just because she's pregnant?" Logan questioned.

"No. I figure he knows the right thing to do. He'll eventually leave me to do it. He has too much moral standing not to." I responded. "He's a good person. I just made it earlier for him."

"That doesn't sound like you." Logan laughed lightly. "You never make anything easier for anyone. People have to fight you tooth and nail to make you budge an inch. What changed?"

"I care about Duncan, and I care about Meg." I sighed and looked at Logan right in the eyes. "And I was fooling myself getting back with Duncan. Things change. There's no going back to what once was. I never should have thought."

I trailed off as the doors opened to the lobby. Logan started to reply but I shook my head. I gave him a small smile before moving past him out of the elevator and into the lobby. I didn't look back until I heard the doors slide closed, just to make sure he hadn't followed.

I believed what I said. What I had tried with Duncan proved you can't relive the past. But there was a possibility that you could move on, move on to something different--maybe with the same people.

**A/N2: I just realized that I keep throwing Logan in at the end. I did it here, and in another one I just wrote. I guess it's cause I just want them together so bad. Hmm...but anyway. Review! I'll love you!.**


	6. Scenario 6

A/N: So, I always hated that Beaver ratted on Logan. Because Logan should have just been honest with Veronica and she might have believed him right. Of course she would investigate to be sure, but she would try and clear him right? If it was early on...Well this is another what if, enjoy. Again, any what ifs. I'm open to them. I mean I have tons...so if you repeat them I might do them first...maybe...well, let me know what you think. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**What Ifs: Scenario #6**

_What if Logan had told Veronica he left Tijuana early when he found the files on her computer? What if he told her about the shot glass and the letter earlier?_

"There's a file for everyone. Me, Duncan..." I replied, staring in shock at the computer screen in front of me.

"Right there is." Veronica nodded as she closed up her laptop and moved it away from me. "But you don't need to worry. You have an alibi. You were in Tijuana."

And I could have left it at that. Why didn't I leave it at that? I don't know why I told her. I just suddenly had the urge to tell her the truth. A first for me.

"Well, that's actually not completely true." I replied, and Veronica whipped around to look at me. I did not like that expression. I probably just screwed myself, royally.

"What do you mean it's not _completely_ true? Is it true or not?" Veronica questioned.

"Not." I replied simply and the look on her face said I needed to explain myself, and quickly. "I came back early, before the rest of the guys."

"Logan, you lied to the police. Your friends lied to the police. Why? _Why_ would you do that?" Veronica rambled frantically. "What were you hiding? What _are_ you hiding?"

"I saw her the day she was murdered, at the car wash, with you." I admitted, bowing my head. "I didn't talk to her, she didn't see me. I was going to try and talk some sense into her, but when I got there...I realized it was over. I left a shot glass and a letter I wrote in her car. But I didn't talk to her. I left right after that."

"They found the shot glass, no letter." Veronica murmured. "Why didn't you tell this to the police? You shouldn't have lied."

"I was kind of screwed Veronica. No alibi, motive, and opportunity." I exclaimed. "I might as well have slapped the cuffs on myself."

"So what's stopping me form thinking you didn't?" Veronica stared me down.

"You wouldn't be asking me that if you thought I had." I laughed lightly. "I know how you are Veronica. Justice at any cost. The police would already be her dragging me away if you believed that I did it. But I didn't Veronica. I swear to you, I didn't. And if you could read that letter you would know I could never--_never_--hurt her."

"Why should I believe you?" Veronica asked, but I could tell she was only trying to save face.

I stood and started to leave. "I think you already do."

I wouldn't know how she got into the Kane's house. I don't think it really mattered. She was trying to find the letter--to prove she was right in trusting my word. She didn't find it though. Of course she didn't find it, that would be my luck right? No, she hadn't foudn the letter. But she did find tapes. Tapes that she had no idea about--what was on them, where they were from.

It took her a week before she watched them. And from the time she watched them to when she called me: five minutes. Her hushed voice on the line had surprised me. But I heard her out--because she hadn't turned me in. That meant something.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Veronica. Is something wrong?"

"Logan...the tapes I found..." Veronica stumbled over her words as if she couldn't get them to come out right.

"What about them?" I prompted.

"They're of Lilly and...your father." Veronica finally responded. She didn't have to tell me what they were doing, I knew. But, I could grip what that meant, and I didn't respond for a long time so she continued, "Logan, I'm sorry. Logan, _Logan_? Are you there?"

"I'm herre." I croaked, uncertain in being able to breathe without being sick.

"The tapes...one of them is from the day she was murdered...she found the cameras...She didn't know they were there...I think...Logan, are you listening to me? I think he did it." She said everything smoothly and together, but I only caught little pieces. Until the end, those words hit home.

_I think he did it._

Those words played over and over in my head. Over the buzz that my mind evaporated into. I had no doubt in my mind that she was right.

_I think he did it._


	7. Scenario 7

A/N: So updating again...Um this would be Pre-series, yep. I don't know how a person could find out that their girlfriend/boyfriend is your sister/brother or could be and not tell the person. Or I could just not like Duncan much. Anyway, this doesn't change much I guess or it doesn't show much change. It's just a scene where Veronica confronts Duncan about why he broke up with her. And this is the other scenario where I threw Logan in at the end. I don't know why. I needed someone to comfort her. Oh and I would just set this after school, after the whole stopped talking thing and Lilly telling her to drop it (remember they played the flashbacks in season 1, but it would be a pre-series occurence). So let me know what you think. Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**What Ifs: Scenario #7**

_What if Duncan had told Veronica why he was breaking up with her, rather than leaving her in the dark about it?_

He had just stopped talking to me. No excuses, no explanations. He just stopped talking to me. He blew me off when I tried to talk to him. Lilly told me I should just let it be. Logan barely spoke to me--but of course he was_ Duncan's_ best friend first and foremost.

But I couldn't just let it be, could I? Of course. I was my father's daughter--oh how much that hurts to say now. I had to know. I couldn't sit around pretending nothing had happened--though Duncan seemed to making good use of that kind of behavior. I couldn't act like I wasn't hurting and that I didn't care what his reasons were.

I did care--of course I cared. How does a guy you've been dating for what feels like an eternity just stop talking to you? We had planned our futures togehter. When did that suddenly become ancient history?

I had to find out what had happened. I needed to know why. I couldn't move on without knowing why. I had devoted too much time and energy and love into him to let him go without a reason. So I cornered him.

I caught him with the rest of his friends in the middle of one of the school's hallways. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say, but I was going against all better judgment. I went right up to him and he tried to avoid recognizing that I was there. And his friends--these people were supposed to be _my_ friends too--were there to step in front of him and try to stop me from talking to him.

"Ronnie, Duncan's a bit busy right now." Dick separated from the group. He caught me by the shoulders and moved me away. "Maybe you should try again later."

I cringed at the use of that nickname--I tolerated it from Logan but I hated it on other people's tongues. He wanted me to walk away, but I wasn't going to. I stood my ground. Dick Casablancas wasn't going to stand in my way, please he was too easily persuaded.

"Dick. Get out of my way." I said firmly, in a tone that surprised even me. I was the innocent, naive, _little_ one--I wasn't supposed to be that strong.

Dick didn't say a word. He only threw his hands up in surrender and backed away. I walked back over to where Duncan was still standing. Logan was next to him, but one look from me and he took a step back. Duncan turned to look at me and he seemed ready to offer up some excuse to avoid the conversation, but I didn't give him a chance to.

"Duncan, I need to talk to you." I replied trying to keep myself strong. He started to say something about talking later, but I cut him off. "No, _now_."

Duncan looked as if he was trying to find some way to escape. When he found none, he started to lead me down the hall aways. We moved to where we were out of earshot of his friends, but where we were still in clear view. If he got in too deep one of his friends was still close enough to come rescue him. And here I was all alone--no one to save me if I neede it. Who's stronger here?

"Veronica...I really..." Duncan started.

"Look, if you want to be broken up, that's fine. We're broken up. Just tell me why. I want to know why." I interrupted.

"Veronica..."

"I'm not stupid, okay. I'm not going to try to get back together when it clear you're through with me. Just give me a reason. That's all I want, Duncan."

"I talked to my mother, and she told me about my father and your mother." Duncan stated after a very, very long moment of silence. He had given up on trying to keep if from me, I guess.

I frowned. "What about my mother and your father?"

"The affair." Duncan said as if I had already known all about it. "About the possibility..."

"What affair? I don't know what you're...I don't understand." I responded.

"My mother says they've been seeing each other for years. She says...she says that there is a strong--very strong---possibility that you're my sister." Duncan explained and my entire world flipped upside down, crumbling at my feet. "You see I had to end it. We couldn't be together knowing that."

"No, no...wait, wait a minute." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, tried to process everything, and shook my head. "You found out I might be your sister and you thought it would be better not to tell me?"

"Veronica, no. I just didn't know how..." Duncan stuttered.

"Did you think you could keep that from me?" I exclaimed, "How could you not tell me that? That isn't some small little detail you forgot to mention. That is a huge, huge thing--and you didn't tell me!"

My voice was raising far louder than I had intended. Some of the guys started to watch us more closely. I was starting to feel sick--my stomach twisting and turning of its own accord. I couldn't even look at Duncan.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Duncan muttered. "I tried, but I couldn't..."

"You obviously weren't trying hard enough, because you should have told me. _You should have told me_." I responded angrily. Something dawned on me and I rounded on him. "You told Lilly. You told _Lilly_. You told her and you let her tell me to drop it. How could you tell her and not me? How could you tell anyone that I might be your sister and not tell me? Who else did you tell?"

"Veronica please...you're causing a scene."

"I'm causing a scene? What the hell do you expect, Duncan?" I yelled at him.

He was right, people had stopped to look on at us. All of his friends were watching us and at some point Lilly had joined the crowd. But by that point, I was past caring. I was rather past being controlled in this situation.

"Veronica." Duncan tried to reach out to me, but I pushed him off of me.

"How could..." I choked back the tears that threatened to fall. "How could you do that to...How could you do that to me? _Me_?"

"Veronica, I didn't mean to..." Duncan started to speak but I backed away.

"No. I don't want to hear it...I don't..." I froze as a hand came to rest on my shoulder.

I turned to see Logan behind me. I was about to say something but he cut me off. "I think you guys are done here. Veronica, you should probably..."

I nodded and gave on look at Duncan. He was white as a sheet. He looked as if someone had just slapped him. I shook my head free of any remaining thoughts on the matter of his condition and let Logan lead me away from the now dispersing crowd. As we walked toward the exit he tried to put a comforting arm around me but I shrugged him off.

"You probably knew too." I muttered, walking away.

"I didn't. If that makes you feel better." Logan replied, catching up to me in a couple strides.

"Yes. Brightens my day." I smiled sarcastically and it disappeared a second later. "_One_ of my three best friends didn't betray my trust. Is it surprising that the two who did are the ones that could, possibly, be my siblings? Oh, God...what if he is my brother?"

I walked quickly as I tried to get out of the school--away from everyone. _Everything_. It was all coming down on me. I was only then realizing what this all meant. For me. For Duncan. For Lilly, the Kanes, my mom. My _Dad_. I stopped in the middle of the blacktop outside the school, as it all suddenly hit me. My face fell into my hands.

"Veronica?" Logan's voice washed over me. He sounded questioning and nervous--just a _little_ unlike him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I just found out my mother is cheating on my father with the father of my, well, ex-boyfriend and best friend. And not only that but said best friend maybe my half-sister and the boy I've been dating may be my half-brother. Do you think I'm going to be okay?"

"I think...I don't know. Never been in this situation." Logan said, lighhearted but honest.

I let out a strangled laugh. "I need to talk to my Dad. I need to sort this out."

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

"But I think I'll be okay."

**A/N2: I just want to say "little did she know..." It's just one of those moments, because you know what happens with Lilly and everything after this...where you just want to go back and say "Look out!" but that's it. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW! Thanks. -Mac**


End file.
